<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐久侑】東京閃景 by lasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118827">【佐久侑】東京閃景</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasta/pseuds/lasta'>lasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasta/pseuds/lasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在踏进佐久早家门之前他都只觉得气氛还算正常，佐久早圣臣待人接物的伪装和他的伪装一样，客客气气的寒暄——他早该知道这里不正常的！佐久早问他去了哪里，愿不愿意先喷一点酒精再进来坐坐。他才看到摆在餐厅桌子上的他的健康检查，他感觉奇怪极了，尤其是这个东西应该且必须只该队医才有的时候。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, 佐久早圣臣/宫侑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佐久侑】東京閃景</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“真的非常对不起！”</p><p>“呜哇，好可怕，”宫侑接住飞来的球，看向球场里那个摔在地上的青年，“我要是他就在地板上找条缝钻进去了，你看到圣臣表情没有。”<br/>
宫侑抛球给威廉，对方说，“我求求你不要过去凑热闹。”宫侑朝他抛了个刻意做作的眼神，朝佐久早圣臣走过去了。</p><p>他觉得佐久早很辛苦，看到佐久早站着离洗手池半米远，先掏出消毒湿巾去擦水龙头。当时他看宫治吃糊成一团半温的拉面他也想：这是何必。<br/>
还是那个男的，乔利斯俱乐部新加入的边攻手，染着一脑袋黄灿灿的头发，托他的福，宫侑把自己头发漂浅了一半，愣是没想过补色，他对着镜子想我想把这玩意染成绿的，总之，那个出身骏台的青年走过去，调笑一般的拍了一下佐久早圣臣的屁股。<br/>
“呜哇，真可怕。”<br/>
宫侑绝不愿意再回忆一次那个表情，他连忙关上门，出于某种心态，他站在门口，不过一会儿佐久早就出来了，他看到站在门口的宫侑皱眉，说：“你怎么还在这里。”<br/>
宫侑试图看一眼门后面，未果，他摊开双手，笑着说道，“那还不是怕你吃亏，一起去训练场吗？”，佐久早先一步走开，宫侑跟了上去。<br/>
但是宫侑也没想到这个人这么贼心不死，佐久早抓着自己手臂的皮肤，宫侑在他身后看着他的动作，明显感觉到这个人快到临界线了。<br/>
他赶过来了，上帝或者其他的什么神保佑他。<br/>
我可真是个成熟男人了，宫侑这样想。<br/>
他过去站在佐久早旁边，准确来说是稍微靠后一点的位置。<br/>
拜托了，这已经足够了，难道要像拯救被霸凌的初中男同学一样站在身前大喊你怎么能做这种事吗？<br/>
他蹲下来说：快点给老子站起来不要拿乔，不然你试试自己还有没有机会多呆一天。<br/>
也许是人多就是势众，那个趴在地上的青年爬起来走去角落。</p><p>这算不上浪花一样的小小事故很快就会过去，毕竟这里训练的人一半都语言不通。<br/>
也因为宫侑张开手臂笑着走向威廉说，“为了刚刚耽误的五个球我们再加练十组吧”！他没有看到佐久早圣臣那个似乎夹杂着一些困惑的、奇异的表情。<br/>
再给他一次机会，宫侑向上帝或者随便什么神祈祷，这是他唯一能想到的还算高光时刻，为此还因为这种不符合他人生信条和气质的事低落很久——当然这个低落也可能是第不知道多少次被木兔抢风头。在加入bj之前他们的交集就那么一点，如果他没有记错的话。<br/>
但现在他也没有机会开口问了，佐久早圣臣在下肋刁钻的位置给了他一拳，宫侑就只能跪在地上，被佐久早从地面上拖起来，而且佐久早抓住他前还犹豫了一下。<br/>
如果再给他一次机会，宫侑疼的控制不好面部表情：我绝对要加练肌肉重量。<br/>
他以前在这上面吃治的亏，现在吃这个人的亏。</p><p>佐久早一只手按在他后脑，宫侑上半身趴在床上，胃顶在床的边缘，被硌的皮肉发痛，但他只要稍微挣动一下，佐久早便技巧性的抓住他手腕向后掰。<br/>
他不知道是什么情绪在占上风，毕竟不是所有人都可以有这种体验：你信任一个人，不是出于对这个人人品的尊敬，纯粹是看习惯了这个人对人类和细菌的厌恶，于是自觉地把自己划入厌恶的范围，这至少是安全的！<br/>
如果再给他一次机会，宫侑向上帝或者随便什么神祈祷，他小臂关节处被不正常的角度拉紧的时候，他恐惧的放松自己，他本应该说什么，但他只能像砧板上的肉一样趴着，双手抓着床单。<br/>
他的手指长且均匀，指甲好好的保养过，现在攥着白色的床单，手腕处有佐久早勒出来的红印。<br/>
由于他现在赤裸的趴在床上，于是这个颜色便显得非常情色。</p><p>佐久早圣臣在打量他。<br/>
当宫侑身上一丝不挂的时候，他审视他皮肤上的痕迹、细纹、骨骼和肌肉的脉络。宫侑就像一片被抚平的叶子，向他展开自己独有的纹路。<br/>
佐久早在碰他之前就没什么情绪的、似乎是寻找用词一样和他说：“我希望你配合我，至少是为了我的赛季，以及你的，你感觉呢？”<br/>
他有什么感觉？<br/>
宫侑只能想我为什么没有把脑袋上的那玩意染成绿的。<br/>
在踏进佐久早家门之前他都只觉得气氛还算正常，佐久早圣臣待人接物的伪装和他的伪装一样，客客气气的寒暄——他早该知道这里不正常的！佐久早问他去了哪里，愿不愿意先喷一点酒精再进来坐坐。他才看到摆在餐厅桌子上的他的健康检查，他感觉奇怪极了，尤其是这个东西应该且必须只该队医才有的时候，他拿起来还没问一句话，佐久早就在他肋下捣上一拳，似乎只是为了让他痛，他几乎能看到佐久早卷发下露出了一个还算是勉强和遇到他的时候类似的礼貌的笑容，然后把他拉扯起来，推到了客房。</p><p>佐久早在他肩到脊柱的位置画了一条线，宫侑的脸埋在床上，只稍微偏头吸取一些空气。<br/>
他的皮肤很白，细致服帖的落在一层起伏弧度温和的肌肉上，他骨架偏细，或许双生子也没办法同时在一个子宫里健壮的发育，佐久早半跪在床上，像是展开一本书在读一样，手指指肚碰了一下突起的肩胛，和凹陷下去的腰窝。<br/>
宫侑的臀部柔软的翘起弧度，臀大肌两侧却因为向下的手紧张绷紧，他躬身低头，气息拂过宫侑的像鲸一样推开水波的脊背，他看到就在侧腰靠后的位置，宫侑在那里长了一颗细小的痣。<br/>
他用手指去碰，微卷的发梢垂落下来搭在宫侑赤裸的身体上，他在宫侑侧腰落下一个深深的咬痕。<br/>
在他张开嘴的时候宫侑就紧张的抬起了头，他只是咬住了那块皮肤而已，宫侑便无法忍受一样推着床罩要将他翻落，他用膝盖压住他的大腿，右手用力将宫侑的脑袋压回了床上，然后狠狠的张开齿关，恶意的夹拢，宫侑痛呼声发出了一半又吞了回去，他便好似很爱怜的、用舌头舔了舔那颗痣所在的皮肤。<br/>
他抬起上半身，只是看着那个因为过于用力印痕边缘发白的表皮，将放在一侧的调配好的润滑剂盖子打开。<br/>
那是他给宫侑的一个吻，或许是他要做的后续的事情里唯一一个吻，但还是要符合流程的先亲吻他，那一圈牙印开始发红，佐久早将冰凉的液体挤在宫侑暴露出的臀缝及腰窝处。</p><p>他不是没有做过后悔的事。</p><p>这是宫侑像被灼伤的软体动物屈身躲避却还是被手指探到身体内部的时候唯一想到的话。<br/>
就连治都会觉得无奈的说既然做了就不要后悔，我会一直嘲笑你的。那时候他为了看到宫治无可奈何的站在他一边的表情，选择了我行我素。但是那天无论如何都没有体力跳到和宫治一样高度的攻手跪在网下，宫治对他说传给我或者抛低一点，他盯着那个人很久，示意教练能不能换人，那场比赛当然输了。<br/>
那天他和治去吃关东煮，治说这件事怎么做都可以，他当时在问要不要放黄芥末。<br/>
冰凉粘稠的液体被体温烘到温热，随着热度的增加，粘稠半透明的液体逐渐变得有些湿滑，带着微妙的光泽从他大腿内侧淌下来。<br/>
佐久早住的地方比他那里要安静，宫侑在公寓开窗户的时候能听到远远的飞机引擎的声音，他稀释并且煮开料汁吃一碗鱼板乌冬，一般在这个时候他就一个人做些这个，洗碗前回一点消息，但是……<br/>
宫侑一直被佐久早反复按着甬道内一点，他硬起的阴茎流出一点前列腺液落在床单上，几点水迹被佐久早避开，他掐着宫侑的胯向下拖，手掌压在宫侑的后腰上，臀部就更可爱的饱满的翘起来。<br/>
他用两根手指揉开刚刚习惯被挤压穴口，宫侑似乎很不适应“变化”，每次有超过他刚刚习惯的东西出现，他就会有很大反应，比如现在也是，只是被打开身体插入两根手指而已，他就断断续续的叫出了声音，用力夹紧了后穴，但是像被掰开的蚌一样，佐久早在他身体里面弯曲手指，宫侑恐惧的抓紧了床单，深深吐着气放松，佐久早屈指向外拉扯的时候，那感觉恐怖极了，好像内脏和肠子都要移位一般。<br/>
佐久早紧跟着放入了第三根手指，后腰上湖泊一般聚集在腰线凹陷处的润滑液顺着佐久早并拢的手指缓缓倾入他的体内，温暖的肉道里变得柔软又湿滑，佐久早的动作也变得漫不经心起来。<br/>
他好像只是为了查看宫侑是不是足够放松了，这里当然不是在说他的精神，然后分开了手指，一直向内摸索。<br/>
太深了，只是手而已，现在宫侑也不抱有什么期待了。<br/>
佐久早一直很小心的，冷静的不完全离开他的身体，总是在某个位置连接他脆弱的关节。他的动作很细腻，要敲开他的皮肉，掏出底下敏感的灵魂，然后握在手里。</p><p>宫侑紧张的屏息，佐久早手指根部碰到他的穴肉的时候，他才长出了一口气，他屈肘后用额头顶着手臂，脸颊温度上升，嘴唇也被自己咬的发红。<br/>
而这个时候佐久早微微屈起被肠壁紧紧裹住的指关节，然后一边抽插一边开始打转，用他那个异常柔软的手腕，宫侑在一瞬间这样想到。<br/>
从他的嗓子到胸口，再到肚脐，好像被一把钩子钩住向上提再向下拉扯。当佐久早再一次按着只要被碰到就会袭过快感的前列腺屈指转了两圈以后，宫侑已经来不及在意自己有没有叫出来，他后穴一阵阵的收缩，怀里紧紧的抱着被子，射在了床边垂落的床罩上。<br/>
从佐久早给他开始扩张到他高潮射精这段时间，他甚至没有碰前面一下，但他还是高潮了，宫侑眼前一阵发白，最后逐渐回到现实，听到自己急促的呼吸，佐久早拿着一张湿巾在擦手，他把用过的湿巾丢在地上，似乎是后悔的看了一眼，然后又从盒子里抽出一张。<br/>
宫侑不感觉恶心或者愤怒，他几乎是无力的，具体想到了什么我错了之类的说辞，他也不能很清楚的描述出来。</p><p>“臣臣，”宫侑声音还带着高潮的余韵，有一点颤抖的满足感，他刚射过的部位被佐久早的膝盖顶着，而他毫不怀疑自己要是动一下下半身佐久早就会用半月板碾碎那个地方，他只能转过头，试着去和佐久早交流一些除了呻吟以外的东西。<br/>
这个屋子除了他湿黏的被指奸到高潮的水声以外什么都没有，甚至佐久早的呼吸声都很细微，而佐久早似乎很不满意他出声一样，威胁似的用膝盖蹭了蹭他的囊袋——这简直不敢置信，宫侑分神想到这个，圣臣一定会把自己泡在消毒酒精池子里的。但他还是抬起上半身回过头去和佐久早说话：“我真的不——”</p><p>那是一个真正的吻，不论谁来定义“吻”这个动作。</p><p>而这也是宫侑不能适应的变化，当他要躲开那个温热的气息的时候，佐久早掐住他的颈，擅长控球的手按在下颌线靠后的位置，像固定一只雁子的翅膀。<br/>
他含住宫侑漂亮的唇珠，宫侑坐在沙发上的时候被他注视着喝掉了一杯薄荷味道的咖啡，现在他从宫侑的唇齿间尝到了那个味道，宫侑明显是不喜欢这个姿势，他被拳头重击过的侧肋成为唯一受力的地方，卡在床板侧边，如果泄力的话，膝盖在地板上会跪青。<br/>
他是本能的吗？<br/>
对自己的肌肉和关节这么珍惜？<br/>
佐久早停下继续进行的亲吻宫侑的动作，他可以在那双眼睛里看到种种神色，那是很复杂的，他无法解读。但是他能看到他想要的困惑，眼眶微红，拧着眉毛。<br/>
佐久早用余光看到自己俯身之前的宫侑身体展现出的美丽的线条和弧度，从肩背流畅的经过腰腹，再经过那个发红肿起的牙印，腰窝里盛着晶亮的液体，闭合的臀缝打开，露出湿漉漉的穴口，腰部塌陷而臀峰上翘，像微风拂过麦浪，肌肉被一个向后拧身的动作唤起了生机，宫侑已经为他打开过一次，他还想要更多。<br/>
他只是微微的分开了那么一下，像金鱼探到水面换了口气，又压住宫侑柔软的嘴唇吻下去，他的舌头舔过宫侑上颚，那里似乎是非常敏感的地方，宫侑的呼吸一下子就急促了起来，对方的舌头安静的卧伏，随着急促的呼吸不安分的要将佐久侑顶出去，舌尖上那块柔软灵活的地方接触到佐久侑伸到他口腔里的舌肉的一瞬，佐久早立刻放开了他，宫侑趴回床上，焦躁的攥紧了罩子。<br/>
他头埋在手臂中，艰难的吞咽一下，当他后知后觉自己咽下了什么东西以后，他艰难地、毫无道理的对佐久早说：“对不起。”<br/>
宫侑没有听到佐久早说话，他只听到塑料包装被打开的响动。佐久早又拿出一张湿巾，他面无表情重重擦过刚刚吻过宫侑的唇，把这张和原先丢在地上的那张丢在一处，然后他确实后悔了，狠狠盯了地上的垃圾一眼。</p><p>他看向世界的角度，大概是一个微型地狱。</p><p>要如何描述他，他也不想开口，表达的本身需要摄氧，与这个地狱接触的每一秒，他都会感觉——如果身处无菌的空间，他就是那个污染源。<br/>
即使身在家中也无法躲藏。他占有宫侑，却不能转移思想而多余的去考虑，他脏不脏，或者是，我有没有弄脏他。<br/>
但是此刻，他触碰宫侑洁净的——也许——干燥的皮肤，湿润的润滑剂被他推开，擦在宫侑的颈和背上，这稍微缓解了他的焦虑感，他擦了两次，他意识到这点，一模一样的动作，佐久早圣臣试图停下来，但他还是又重复了一遍。<br/>
而这时他发现宫侑又在蠢蠢欲动了，这个人没有死心的移动自己，他的胯部随着动作会碰到宫侑的臀部，那里是他勃起的地方，宫侑很敏感的察觉到了，他前脚掌踩着地面向上窜，也许也是胃部顶在床边到了极限，他再一次奇异的感觉自己受到了宫侑情绪的影响，他把搁在宫侑背上的手掌拿开，扶着炽热的勃起的阴茎，抵在那个穴口，他迟疑了，但是那个高潮一次后的穴肉热情的翕张，微微吮着头部，他也就慢慢的顶了进去。<br/>
随着他的进入，那个地方一张一弛，似是要把他挤出去，那种被包裹又迎入的感觉美妙极了，湿软的部位又热又紧致，宫侑背上的脊骨一点一点弓起，像是一张被拉紧的弓。<br/>
他的肩膀抵在床上，而佐久早又插入了一部分，后面还有的是没进入的长度，宫侑就已经难耐的踩住地面，大腿发力绷紧，他手抓着床单向前爬，即便再往前就是墙面。<br/>
这张床就挨着墙。<br/>
他也迫切的要逃离现在被人从后面活生生劈开的惨状，和手指的温度和热度完全不一样，他像一块被楔子钉穿的木头，几乎发不出惨呼，而他额头开始出汗了。<br/>
他先感到痛，随着插入的越深，那种胃被触碰然后凹陷下去，从身后开始的感觉，已经远远超出了他对于恐怖的想象。<br/>
他不仅想吐，这仅仅是生理意义上的恶心，而且他刚刚高潮过，被插入以后，他下身颤颤巍巍的又翘起头，他硬了。</p><p>不管是孩提时代……这就有点过于早了，至少是被那群应援的猪围追骚扰，对着他贴着创可贴的脸拍照之前，他想过至少白发苍苍时侯也能卧在美人的大腿上风流到死。虽然这个念头很快被角名、以及阿兰和大呼小叫的银，尤其是宫治，念着各个县从初中开始到高中结束有多少男生被相似绝不同的情杀致残。<br/>
宫治凉凉的带着轻慢的笑意说：万一死了还好。<br/>
他听得出未竟之意，但这绝对不是唯一的让他对交个女朋友有点抗拒的原因，那些递过来的情书，宫侑仔细思考了一下，那确实太幼稚了。<br/>
宫侑一直不容易受伤，是因为他很容易被留下痕迹。佐久早对他进行的暴力行为好像还在刚才，青紫的印记就已经浮在表皮层下，包括他背后一些由于挣扎而被留下的指痕，看上去可怜又色情，而佐久早只是克制的，用一种试图远离他但又留恋的姿态，他们最隐秘的地方相连，即便那并不是用力泵出血液的位置，但也是炽热的。<br/>
和插入他一样缓慢的，是佐久早逐渐抽离的动作，宫侑只能抓着床上唯一的离他近的东西，而他也不去想这个东西晚上还会盖在佐久早圣臣的身上，他希望这个人睡前会给自己穿上白大褂，这里没有味道，这个地方。<br/>
这里像一片寂静的死地，只有宫侑身体上长出藤蔓，攀爬至佐久早的身上，他紧紧地抓住宫侑的小臂，宫侑终于意识到要发生什么，但是已经来不及反抗或者是逃亡，那根铁楔将他劈成两半，佐久早的胯撞在他身上，阴茎齐根没入后穴，他的囊袋贴在宫侑湿漉漉的臀上，摆动胯部去摩擦他的软热的穴口，紧接着难耐的抽插起来，像海浪急促的拍上船舷，龟头挤开肠壁插到尽头，稍作停留的片刻佐久早在宫侑甬道内碾转一个很小的弧度，即便那很小，但对于紧窄的后穴内里不亚于一次灭顶汹涌的攻击，前列腺那一处被顶住又摩擦半圈，宫侑只觉得佐久早深得不可思议，他的肉体几乎套不住痛苦和欢愉交织的灵魂，只要再一下就会满溢，而佐久早还不甚满意的如拉扯风箱一样操他，宫侑已经被操的没了之前咬牙忍声的硬骨头，他最柔软的地方被劈开享用，汁液淋漓的洒下来，他扯着被子想逃，肩胛因用力而高高的突起，如平白生出一双翅膀一样，佐久早再一次咬住了那块皮肤，这次他却没有很快离开，而是随着操弄的动作继续施力，他在性上给宫侑太多痛苦的记忆，宫侑叫出声，也带上了像小孩子一样委屈地没有顾及的哭音。</p><p>“不——不要不要不要啊啊啊——”<br/>
就在他留下那个给宫侑不断带来针扎和滚烫的被咬穿一样的痛意的第二个印记之后，他握住宫侑的脚踝，宫侑身上总是有很多精巧的弧线，流畅又圆润，踝骨到足尖的皮肤绷紧，可以看到肌理下骨骼不急不躁搭建的构造，这里皮肤光滑没有一丝细小的伤痕，像一段玉髓。佐久早圣臣用掌心包裹住这里，然后就着插着宫侑的这个几乎是残忍的姿势，把他翻转了过来，从原先背对着他乖顺趴伏的姿势，转做现在这样坦露出腹部和脖颈的更脆弱也坦诚的姿态，而这个姿势也让宫侑吃尽了苦头，他身体内的肠壁似乎随着包裹佐久早圣臣那根狰狞的性器硬是转了一圈，他像一条被丢在岸上的鱼一样张大嘴吸进一口气，而眼泪从他眼眶溢出，打湿睫毛后滑进鬓角。<br/>
“别动，求你了不要动，臣臣，我感觉要吐了……”<br/>
佐久早抽出性器，一股粘液从穴口哗啦一下涌出来，他拉着宫侑的手迁到小腹前，宫侑摸到微温的液体挂在指缝，他睁开眼去看，一阵红潮从胸口漫上来，他耳朵红的发烫。<br/>
他射了，第二次，被痛与快感鞭挞出了高潮，宫侑感到羞耻，为他自己。</p><p>他一直被叫成过于爱干净的怪人，这算是好听的。还有一些含义不明但是指代明显并且饱含恶意的称呼，他现在已经完全可以不去在意那些，他的指腹碰到球，在这之前他用酒精棉去擦，排球是不会发声的。<br/>
比起需要一个洁净的世界，他更希望有方法可以延续排球带给他的如释重负感，他可以彻头彻尾的投入进去，抓住或者碰触空中落下的球体，将他托给另一个人，同时紧密的与这个世界相连一部分，而不会感到任何不耐和烦躁，压力陡然消失，他只需要忍耐一段时间穿行过微型地狱，然后回到他的堡垒，床是最后的净土。<br/>
他的净土上一颗种子在发芽，他感觉自己的情绪在流失，和水分以及那些在心底的冰冷的东西一起，他被宫侑热情的裹住，哪怕宫侑他现在看起来乱七八糟的，好像再经不起操弄一下，他也觉得那些融化的情绪在他身体里寻找出口。<br/>
他终于可以解脱，哪怕只是摆脱那么短短的一瞬，这一刻他也不在意客厅里滋生的细菌，或者冰箱里逐渐变质的食物，被宫侑高潮后浸湿的床单，还有他肚腹上逐渐稀薄的精液，他伸出手，像是要抱住他或者是为他受洗一样，一手环在他腰间，另一只手撑在宫侑脑后。<br/>
他跪在床上，宫侑的大腿分开，即便以他的观感来看，宫侑线条饱满肌肉紧实的腿肌也是非常漂亮的，像鹿一样。<br/>
他的手掌在那上面巡挲，宫侑坐在他还未曾射过的阴茎上，身体的重量给他很多压力，他显然是不愿意的，背靠着墙，佐久早微微起身，宫侑的膝盖落不到床上，被他的大腿以巧妙地角度分开。<br/>
现在宫侑与这个世界的联系只有他身上以及背后的墙，而宫侑越是想要贴着墙受力，越是会被已经操开的甬道反将一军落下去，那里知髓知味般小口含着龟头，而宫侑身体不断下滑吞入更多，又因为害怕逃离，反而像快活的骑在这根阴茎上。<br/>
他再分开一点双腿，这下宫侑两个膝盖都不能落在床褥上了，他大腿用力的夹紧佐久早的大腿外侧，他甚至可以透过皮肤感到宫侑肌肤下的血管奔流过的血液，而他越是夹紧腿后穴也夹得愈发紧，那确实很爽。<br/>
最后宫侑被时不时撞在前列腺上的阴茎折磨的刚射过阴茎再一次充血。<br/>
他似乎难受，但脸颊潮红，贴在他颈侧的动脉传来心跳的规律波动，宫侑在他的怀里，身上湿津津的，而他并不讨厌这一点。<br/>
他握着宫侑的小腿抬起，然后绕到自己腰后，那对匀称的线条细致的足踝在他腰后交叉。<br/>
宫侑在这时候不得不配合他了，不是隐藏或者逃避，而是严丝合缝的贴紧他的身体。<br/>
不论是他或者是宫侑都可以感觉到阴茎深入到了再不能更进一步的程度，宫侑在他怀抱中微微发着抖。<br/>
如果宫侑的身体里存在灵魂内核的实体，那他现在一定在阴茎的挤压下发抖，只要稍微一动，快感便如同海啸一般摧枯拉朽。<br/>
他一只手撑在墙上，另一只手搭在宫侑被他留下印记的第一个齿痕位置，他食指按住那颗小痣，这该是他的，他不合时宜的想到。<br/>
宫侑抱着他的颈和肩，前后慢慢的摆动自己的身体，摩擦吮吸着阴茎的根部和柱身，像是坐着一支被柔和的浪花推动的小船上，他安抚一样的亲一下宫侑热热的发红的侧耳，抬起上半身，宫侑的肩背靠墙而下身固定在佐久早的性器上，他在抬腰的一瞬将宫侑抱起，阴茎抽出一半被已经习惯打开渴求快感的后穴挽留，又随着他放开宫侑的身体以后插了回去，他几乎要把囊袋也顶入宫侑的身体。<br/>
宫侑夹紧了双腿，用手用力去推开佐久早圣臣，但是又被撞起到半空，最后重重落下，他被抛上浪尖又掉入海沟，本身他就不是一个拥有顽强灵魂的人，从某个角度来说，他还只算是一个天生懂得爱的小孩，而他被过多的性和技巧没顶了，他推不开佐久早，只能一边不自觉地落下眼泪，一边被反复打开更多，像是要连最久远的只能感觉到幸福的过去也向他敞开。<br/>
他仰起头呻吟，胡乱的喃喃什么，佐久早注视着他颈侧汗湿的皮肤，最后在仿佛无尽的抽插中为结束画上句点一样咬下了最后一个痕迹，他还是不留一份余力地落齿，宫侑发出痛呼，尾音转为长长的呻吟，这一次高潮掏空了他的体力和精神。<br/>
他只感觉到身上满布的快感层级递到大脑中，佐久早射在他身体的最深处，精液裹住了那片被肆意揉捏的灵魂，最后他什么都来不及思考，就慢慢闭上双眼。<br/>
佐久早仍然将宫侑安放在他怀里。<br/>
他像抱月的星，那些在身体中无处可去的种种情绪都短暂的消散了，而这样的满足感是非常新奇的，他触碰宫侑的身体，手掌擦过对方汗湿的脊背，他从来不曾想过自己还会这样触碰某一个人，那些酒精和过氧化氢的味道里挤入了一个新的气味，然后他很悲哀的预见到了，也许这是唯一一次体验，这太奢侈也太罪恶了。<br/>
他还不知道等待自己的是什么样子的报应，这样想着，那些冷气蠢动着漫入他的四肢百骸。<br/>
他再一次感到厚重的污秽的躯壳把他包裹，他推开宫侑的手顿了顿，只是把他放在已经湿透的床单上，宫侑的身体比他猜测的更敏感的多。<br/>
也许他现在有点失水，他将性器从侑身体中抽离，也许是射的太深而他插得太久，抽出的时候红肿的穴口发出啵的一声轻响，宫侑出了不少汗，他将踢到床脚的被子盖在他身上，他从床上下来，捡起丢在地上的纸巾和润滑剂，拿到卫生间的垃圾桶里，最后他站在花洒下，掌心盖住了自己的脸，眉上的两颗痣被之前抚摸宫侑那块咬痕里的痣的手指盖住，他能隐隐嗅到宫侑的气息，像是植物，或者是温暖的风，但现在没有了。</p><p>水流带走了他身上污秽的壳，也带走了宫侑。</p><p>大概只有一刻钟，<br/>
他还是做了一个梦。<br/>
宫侑自从和宫治分开以后不太睡得好，他一向难以适应改变，所以经常做梦，他也想不起来梦到什么，但这次他隐约的对这个梦境有记忆，他恍惚看到佐久早圣臣的脸，那张脸带着一些固执的纯真的困惑，好像被这个世界折磨的不轻。<br/>
他也希望那些都是梦，但他射的好像被轮奸了一遍，腰以下酸疼，眼眶热热的，佐久早圣臣那个属狗的在他身上咬掉了三块肉，而他也可以确定他确实不用去打狂犬疫苗，真是令人安心。宫侑烦躁的在被子下翻个身，那个难以启齿的本来只有一个作用的地方像是还含着什么一样，他用手摸了摸，身上还算干净。<br/>
佐久早圣臣带着口罩端来一杯微温的薄荷水，他的声音有点闷闷的，还带着做手术用的那种橡胶手套，把他的衣服叠的整整齐齐递给他，然后看着宫侑的双眼问：“你需要我送你回去吗？”<br/>
“哈？！”<br/>
宫侑想：我是被你操糊涂了，我现在不想说话。他摆摆手，抓过衣服，他手脚绵软的程度甚至不足以让他狠狠夺过来，他当着佐久早的面提上内裤，然后穿上T恤和外套。佐久早再一次朝他递过那杯水，在他喝下去的时候说：具体清理的步骤已经发到他的邮箱里了，如果低热是正常的，但是不清理就赶不上下周日的集训。<br/>
话都被你说了，宫侑含着薄荷的叶子，有些摇摇晃晃的走了出去，计程车被叫好就在楼下，他不禁心生一点佐久早圣臣已经替他结过账的期待，最后他不得不一边和司机解释就上楼拿个钱包，一边在内心咒骂这个洁癖强奸犯。</p><p>他确定那是干净的。<br/>
他擦过很多遍，在很多个夜晚，他在自己的一方净土，远远的看着这个被他放在桌子上的珍贵的纪念品，它也许永远不会属于任何人，直到他希望可以拥有侑。<br/>
那是一个秘密，侑自己都记不清了，他只会记得一些鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，并且为其所困，而且那个感受到了难堪的表情也非常的值得消遣。<br/>
它现在被侑带走了。<br/>
佐久早将宫侑睡过的床单和被罩都收进了真空包装袋，然后，丢在了垃圾桶。</p><p>三月二十八日，微雨。<br/>
佐久早一个人坐在角落，用酒精棉擦着那个排球，球上的每一次字母被他按照由内至外的顺序擦三遍，他被自己的精神控制着，做着这些毫无意义但是又不得不进行的事。<br/>
宫侑和教练说着什么走进来，他上周请了三天假，周末又回了兵库，这些是他仅知的。宫侑的头发被外面的细雨打湿发梢，随队的经理拿了一条毛巾过去。<br/>
宫侑和教练分开，朝他走来，佐久早抬着头，看宫侑越走越近，他一边走过来，一边脱下了外套，一条银色的项链被钩住从衣领中露出来，链子上的戒指挂坠带着暗淡的光。<br/>
植物再一次破土而出，微风卷起细雨，来到佐久早的一个人的角落，这里生机勃勃的明亮起来，佐久早圣臣用手腕撞球，抛给了宫侑，他突然想起最后一个字母并没有擦完，但那已经并不重要了。<br/>
他离开地面。</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记</p><p>一篇文在写下end的时候就该识相的结束，但是这篇由于开始写的时候很仓促，结局又倾向简单的用几个画面去处理，所以一些历史遗留问题就在后记中稍作解释。<br/>首先文名来自Vaundy的東京フラッシュ，希望可以借用到这首歌迷离阴郁的氛围。</p><p>文中两次提到宫治，是为了借用治的视角来表现侑像小孩子一样并不圆滑的处事、心态、和对人的好意，由于那是一个小孩，所以并不能成熟到顾及别人的心情。<br/>古馆老师并没有公开设定佐久早的洁癖和强迫症，这里是同人创作的私设。</p><p>在写文之前看过一个中文解说红白对抗赛，注意到了运动员也可以戴项链，所以这里特意让侑带上了。<br/>以及一些多余解释的细节：<br/>佐久早对自己强奸侑这件事产生了很大罪恶感，于是情况变得严重了，在家也要带口罩和手套，为了不弄脏侑，他是带着手套给侑擦身的。侑做梦其实是太累了被佐久早摆弄他没反应过来。<br/>放戒指的盒子是提早准备的，强奸侑这个早有预谋，从头到尾都准备的很齐全，本身计划的时间在集训前三天的早会，但周末意外遇到了侑，让佐久早提前了计划。<br/>可以看出来的是，佐久早决定怎么一击制服侑但是不会伤到他关节只是皮肉痛，准备了消毒湿巾，自配了润滑剂，还偷到了侑的健康检查，自己预演过怎么把侑骗家里来，包括给侑的薄荷咖啡）<br/>侑也是后知后觉才发现被安排的明明白白，于是开头是侑在回忆自己做了什么让佐久早把自己从人类垃圾、行走的细菌中除名，并且自恋的认为佐久早对他英勇无私的行为感动并且一见钟情……完全理解错误，是因为他很有意思让佐久早高兴，一切除排球以外能让佐久早放松的东西他都会很在意，所以其实是慢慢喜欢上的。<br/>戒指是旧戒指，私设是老一辈人给佐久早以后送最爱的人的，佐久早很长时间觉得不会有那种人，但是遇到侑以后他想交给他。</p><p>最后说一下关于这篇文中的佐久早圣臣。<br/>这篇本身只是想要一个很快速的车，大概一千来字就能结束，但正是为了不突兀的表现出佐久早因为侑改变自己，于是篇幅越来越长。<br/>佐久早最开始处于一个稳定的排斥状态，用侑的话来说就是被世界折磨的不轻，于他自己自己而言，世界是微型地狱，就连唯一的净土，他的家里也是寂静的死地，能摆脱焦虑压力活着的只有打排球那段时间，然后就要穿过地狱回到死地，但即便如此，他也接受这样的人生。<br/>第一个变化是，他对侑有欲望，并且非常有执行力的实施了，在这个期间内，他做到的第一件事是在侑身上留下记号。<br/>然后第二个转折来到，他的死地长出一颗种子，他真正的亲吻了侑，即使他很快终止了这个行为。<br/>接着他沉浸在肉欲中，找到了摆脱焦虑的情感，他将情感倾注在侑身上，所以这里用的方式都很激烈，毕竟可能就这一回，要做就做好做到过瘾。后面就很顺理成章了，沉沦肉欲他感觉放松和快乐，甚至来不及去在意出汗和侑的精液，然而做完以后他又回到谷底，这次连稳定的对世界的厌恶都达不到了，应该是最崩溃的时候。<br/>他把戒指消过毒放在了容器中塞在侑身后，一方面他是为了留一个纪念，把他的话交给了侑，另一方面也是为了精液不流出来多在他身体中留存一阵。</p><p>就是这么多了，非常感谢佐久早圣臣自己的表达，我在写的时候有种奇妙的感觉，我并不知道自己接下来要写什么，但是我知道只要我把手放在键盘上，那些词语会自行落在文里。<br/>一点缺德↓<br/>侑并不理解爱是什么，他只是被被操软了直肠也软了心肠，这俩不存在一见钟情，请细水长流吧。<br/>佐久早的强迫症表现为重复无意义的事情三次。<br/>没付车费是他不在家里放钱，太脏，用钱的时候都现取，宫侑知道这点。</p><p>这次真的没有了）））谢谢</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>